The Best Party of A LifeTime
by L.Taylor-Malfoy
Summary: Well it's my first fic so *fingers crossed* it's ok ... it's about how Cissy and Lucius meet ...
1. The First Meeting Cissy PoV

I was fed up. My sister always got the best looking ones. Her long, black hair fell graciously down to her waist and her figure was so delicate and petite. There was always something about her that made her stand out from the crowd. If anyone would talk to me at a party, it would be to ask where my sister was or, "Where is the bathroom please?"

I remember the one time I was sitting on the wall outside, I was staring up and the deep blue sky wondering what it would be like to ride a shooting star. Of course it was childish, but I didn't really care. Bella was getting all worked up about this Christmas party we were having at the weekend. Her challenge would be how many handsome boys she could talk to in one night. I, on the other hand paid no interest in it whatsoever. I remember thinking how it would just be another one of those parties where you wouldn't know anyone there, yet you still had to be nice. It sickened me.  
I wish I had been more involved the party that was coming up, because it was that night where everything changed…

* * *

There was a knock at my door. It was 9 am and all the guests weren't arriving until gone 11 but my mother, being who she was, had to be picky.

"Are you up?" ...pause… "I SAID ARE YOU UP? IF NOT … WHY NOT?"

I had been awake for hours but I just wanted to lie there and let the duvet swallow me. Who in there right mind would actually want to spend their whole day entertaining strangers? I knew that if I didn't answer quickly the door would either get severely dented or would collapse completely.

"I'm getting up mother. I will be down in 10 minutes." I groaned. I knew I should have given my self a bit longer.

"Make it 5 minutes … That's more like it ... oh and wear that pretty black dress your father and I got you last Christmas." I couldn't help but grimace. I never actually planned to where that. It was hideous. There was a black bow at the back and it looked so childish. I was too tired to argue so I slowly got dressed.

Once I had finished the chore of getting changed I headed down stairs knowing exactly what I would find … a nicely decorated, yet spotless house. That was indeed how I found the house and it created an uncomfortable atmosphere. No one wanted to touch anything just in case of leaving finger prints.

Having not properly woken up, I decided that before I was routed in to getting the place ready, I would go and have a bit of a sit down in the Living Room. I was then greeted by Bellatrix…

"Morning Cissy … you know what?? You look like you could have done with staying in bed… after all; a party is never really your place… is it?" A smug grin appeared across her face and immediately every emotion in my body that was telling me to be sleepy suddenly left me. I was not going to be spoken to like that!

"I'll have you know that I am not tired and I am looking forward to this party. It'll be the first time in your life that you will want to be me! Everyone will look at me! NOT YOU … ME!" She sniggered.

"…For all the wrong reasons."

I like parties just as much as the next person to come along and you are a vain, stuck up cow!" I stormed out of the room and went straight to my room determined to make my self gorgeous. Not that I had to try very hard of course. I did it so that half of my straight, blond hair hung down my back and the rest was curled up in sections and clipped with little black butterflies that matched my dress. I looked at my clock at it said 10:30. I was surprised that a girl could take that long on her hair. Realising that mother would be anxious; I thought I'd head down stairs. I knew I was kidding myself. I knew I wouldn't actually enjoy this!

The doorbell rang. My mother was panicking.

"The Trifle isn't ready! AHH! Someone let them in will you!" I was already standing at the bottom of the stairs facing the big black door. I thought I might as well get it. I felt my self turning into an adult as I reached for the door knob. I have no idea what it was but whatever it was, it was certainly a revelation.

I slowly opened the door and there stood Abraxus and Belvina .I recognised them from the last party we hosted. I recalled my mother forcing me to get to know them. She said it would help my social skills. Me, being the nice person I am smiled sweetly, offered to take there coasts and welcomed them in. I pointed to where my mother was and they soon went through the door on the left and I heard numerous amounts of muttering. There, in the door way stood the most handsome boy I had ever met. Then I offered to take his coat as well. It just wanted to be the perfect host. Then came the most embarrassing moment of my life…

"Sorry… but … erm … I'm not wearing a coat."


	2. The First Meeting Lucius PoV

I stood in front of the mirror just having done up my tie. There was the issue of my shoulder length blond hair getting in the way. As soon as I was satisfied I turned and reached for my waist coat which was folded neatly on my bed. I didn't want to go that party. It was with people I'd met once before when I was very young. It was the one time I wasn't at a friend's house and even though I was in my third year at Hogwarts and I was actually allowed to stay home on my own… I had to go. I was forced. If I was any younger I would have been kicking, screaming and being dragged along by the ear. I had just reached the age when I knew that there was absolutely no point in trying to argue with father.

So I finished getting ready and had one quick moment to admire my self in the mirror. After all, if I was going to a party… I was going well. I did what my father called my smug grin but I was so proud I created something that suited me so well and headed down the stairs.

"Get a move on boy! I refuse to wait here for another second."

"Yes Father" I sped up …

* * *

The next think I know we are standing outside this big black door. I had seven words running through my head at that point. _I do not want to be here. _The door opened but I could see through my parents instead I stared blankly at the floor. My parents disappeared into the house and then I looked up. There stood an angel like figure in the door way. We stood in awkward silence for a while just looking at each other. She was beautiful. Her hair was perfect. She was wearing an adorable dress that made her look about eight. She offered to take my coat. I think it was just to get words out because we had been looking at each other for …I don't know how long … and yet she hadn't realized I wasn't wearing a coat? So I bluntly pointed it out! ...

"Sorry… but … erm … I'm not wearing a coat."

She eyed me up and down and then blushed slightly. She then smiled. I thought that she should do that more because it suits her but I decided against just coming out with my view because it would be way too up front.

I made a blunt, sharp cough. "I am getting a chill. Shut the door you stupid girl. I then realised I could have been a bit too harsh.

"Oh yes. Sorry Sir."

She said Sir! She was actually treating me with all the respect that I wanted. Although I did fell a bit harsh and I felt incredibly uncomfortable after all I wanted to get to know her. I couldn't do that when we're talking to each other like master and servant.

"Don't be ridiculous. Call me Lucius. So how old are you?" I think thought I was being patronising because she suddenly straightened up.

"Well in that case, I'm Narcissa but you can call me Cissy. I'm 11. Just started my first year at Hogwarts." I raised my eyebrow. I couldn't' help it. She looked a lot younger. However I did like the name Narcissa that was …well, it suited her. She sighed,

"It's the dress isn't it?" I cleared my throat "I knew it. It's ghastly. My parents brought it for me _Last_ Christmas and they forced me to where it today." I could see the desperation in her voice. "Listen please try and look beyond this hideous thing I'm wearing. If you would like go sit in the lounge and I will get you something to drink…pause… butter beer?"

I thought I'd make her wait a bit so I left a slightly uncomfortable pause and she began to hesitate. "Yes that would be nice." She walked out into the kitchen and I walked straight into the lounge. There was a witch-like figure spread along one of the sofas. I had to admit she did have a certain charm about her and I recognised her from school but I couldn't be a name to that face. Then she turned, obviously studied every detail to my appearance and then she began to speak…

"Hello, Hello, Hello… Lucius isn't it…" She moved her feet and beckoned me to come and sit down. Even though she did have that certain charm there was still something terrifying in her eyes. "Listen … I don't bite!..." I considered that it would be sociable so I went to sit next to her … why? – I don't know – There were 3 other free sofas all vacant and I still couldn't remember her name. I was sitting there when she decided to finish her sentence "…much" We began to talk, but I kind of blanked out a bit trying to remember the face of the girl that had offered to take my non existent coat.

The next thing I knew she was caressing my arm and it felt a little strange and I was out raged… if you could only imagine. I jumped she jumped and at that moment Cissy walked through the door…


End file.
